1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a scent emitting unit for emitting a scent, the strength of which is changed according to a distance between a digital device including the scent emitting unit and a specific body part of a user, and a digital device therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With development of techniques related to an electronic display, various types of electronic displays have been released. In addition, digital devices such as smart phones and smart TVs using various types of electronic displays have also been released. For example, a digital device including a scent emitting unit has been released.
A digital device including a scent emitting unit emits a scent corresponding to an image displayed on a display unit. However, a conventional digital device including a scent emitting unit only emits a scent corresponding to an image displayed on a display unit but cannot control a scent according to user's intention.